The Princess and The Pauper
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: Soul is stuck with job of planning his niece's birthday party. Maka is an actress who preforms at children's parties. Soul/Maka one shot


**The Princess and the Pauper **

"Uncle Soul! Guess what!" cried the little voice of 4 year old Penelope. "Hey there little one. What's up?". Penelope squealed and jumped up and down in delight." You get to plan my Birthday party! Yay!" Soul sent a puzzled look to his brother. "Oh hurray. What is she talking about Wes?" Wes looked like a deer in headlights and awkwardly laughed. "Uh Penelope darling go run along and help your mother.". She smiled and responded "Yes Daddy" And then skipped away.  
"Would you care to explain why I am planning your kid's birthday party?" Soul patiently waited for his brother to answer. "Well, you see Soul, on Penelope's 5th birthday Sarah and I will be in Austria." Soul sent his brother an angry look. "Oh, so you're going to follow in our parent's footsteps and leave your child alone on her _birthday_ for a _vacation_?" Wes glared at Soul "Of courser it's not like that, Sarah's father is on his deathbed and she wants to say her last goodbyes!" Soul looked at his brother and muttered "Fine. Just tell me what to do."

Wes and Sarah explained to Soul that Penelope's Favorite movie was a gender bent Disney version of the prince and the pauper, called of course _the Princess and the Pauper_. So they all decided to hire two actresses that dressed as the princess Emma and the Pauper girl Emily. And that all the plates, napkins, balloons, and party favors would have the same theme.

* * *

And so a week before Penelope's birthday her parents left and soul went shopping at _Party plus_. He was searching through the plates and utensils aisle when someone accidentally bumped into him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Soul looked down at the source of the voice. It was a woman about his age with sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Soul grinned at her revealing sharp teeth and replied "That's okay". 'Oh crap' he thought. His sharp teeth combined with his white hair and red eyes would probably scare her. She just smiled back at him.

"So your daughter must be a big fan of the Princess and the Pauper." Soul replied with "oh no, she's my niece. I, uh I'm single."' 'Damn why am I suddenly acting like a shy teenage boy!' he shouted in his mind. The girl giggled and put her hand out so Soul could shake it "I'm Maka by the way, and if you want to know I play the part of Emily for children's parties, here's my card if you'd like to hire me." Soul took the card from her hand and smiled a goofy smile. "Do you have time on the 23rd?" She smiled and answered yes. "See you on the 23rd." he called after her as she walked away. "yep.' she replied.

* * *

The day of Penelope's 5th birthday finally came and all the decorations were up. Soul looked proudly at Wes's house decorated in _Princess and the Pauper _decorations he had put up. Someone tapped on the shoulder from behind. He quickly spun around. Standing there was maka dressed in brown rags and an off white apron and a scarf tied around her head. She looked like the prettiest peasant girl he ever saw.

Standing behind her was a girl with light blonde hair and light green eyes. She was curvier with heavier makeup and a prettier face. But she had a nasty expression that was the complete opposite of Maka's kind one. She wore a poofy pink dress and a crown. Her expression changed to a haughty one when she saw soul. She pushed Maka out of the. "Hi I'm Casey, or Princess Emma, it's great to meet you sweetie!" She stretched out her hand for Soul to shake. He stretched out his and shook hers with great dislike.

He walked around her and went to talk to Maka. They talked and talked until it was time for Maka and Casey to perform.

* * *

The performance went off with ought a hitch. Afterward Maka and soul talked for hours until it was Penelope's bedtime. Then Maka bid him goodnight. She shook Soul's hand one last time she walked away happily. Soul felt something in his hand. It was a little note with Maka's name and number and a little note. 'See you soon, maybe for coffee my prince. Thanks for the talk, I may be the pauper, but tonight you made me feel like the princess!'


End file.
